


Spotify Shuffle

by ratchet_intellectual



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic, multiple one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratchet_intellectual/pseuds/ratchet_intellectual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small drabbles from my spotify playlist Good Shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spotify Shuffle

**Author's Note:**

> This is done in MCU but ambiguous with no regard for CACW in a way. Same events up till that point but T'Challa just knows the Avengers and is an alt. member.( I hate MCU for several reasons)

**The Art of Peer Pressure by Kendrick Lamar**

 

T’Challa kept reasoning with himself, he was a king. Not just any king, the King of Wakanda. He had more pride than this. The sacred lineage of the Black Panthers should not be belittled to...this.

But then Sam smiled at him and his resolved melted like ice in the Wakandan safari.

“It’s cute.” Sam said, making sure the black cat ears were on straight. “Now go ‘meow’!”

Now Rhodey couldn’t hold back his laughter and was clutching his sides.

 

**All Eyes on You by Meek Mill  feat. Chris Brown and Nicki Minaj**

He cut through the air like the bird of his namesake, swift and precise. His body was confident in it’s movements. He was beauty and grace as he drove down in a drive to dodge bullets. With a single swing, he uppercutted a Hydra agent and followed the motion with his body. The movement took him to a flip before he disarmed two more combatants.

He attacked with no hesitation like a sleek jungle cat. He was all amazing muscle and powerful gestures as he cut down the enemies in his path. Claws made from vibranium were no match for their guns. He devoured his prey in a flurry of kicks and punches. They fell to the ground, bowing to his majesty. With a deadly twist he dislodged the jaw of one agent before slamming him into another.

They were animals in this sense, made to fight and conquer, but gracious in the sense that the men that were defeated were still breathing. Panther and falcon working with a single goal: protect what was dear. They worked as one, two bodies melding into a fiery storm.

Together, they burned the battlefield.

 

**Everyday by A$AP Rocky**

 

Sam didn’t like to be seen when he was broken and aching because he was supposed to be that strength. He was recovered. He had his moments like anyone else but a fit of depression wasn’t like him. So he hid in the his room, cut off and in the dark.He was ashamed of his pain because this wasn’t like him. He tried all the therapy techniques and meditations but his heart still clenched in pain.

His hands were shaking, wanting to grab something that wasn’t there. When he closed his eyes he saw his comrades, his brothers, slip through his fingers. He could hear the explosions and smell the charred bodies. His ears started ringing and his world swirled. He wanted to go numb and cut off whatever part of his body that ached

A soft knock on the door broke him from the illusion. He wiped his face clean of tears he didn’t know had escaped and went to open the door. There stood the Great King of Wakanda and Sam wanted to shrivel away. T’Challa was the epitome of strength while Sam stood in front of him a broken man.

The king walked into the room, pulling the soldier as he went. After sitting down on the bed T’Challa pulled Sam into his arms and he was free to break down completely despite his efforts to hold back. There was something like safety found in the Wakandan’s arms, something that numbed the pain in a different sense that he couldn’t explain.

 

**Lunch Money by Pusha T**

 

Tony Stark was known for his gaudy display of wealth. He went to strip clubs and paid off college tuitions in a night. He brought out designer stores simply because he could. He had the models and the Benzs and the sprawling mansions but when T’Challa walked into the dinner party with a polished vibranium necklace, matching ring, and his royal crew of deadly amazons, he knew he was out down.

“The man knows how to work a room.” Sam said from besides the billionaire.

 

**Reagan by Killer Mike**

 

T’Challa sat stunned as he listened to Sam. He knew about the institutional racism that poisoned every facet of western society but this was something entirely new.

“So they were not punished?”

“No of course not. Who punishes the police? The police? They used to patrol my neighborhood looking for people to harass. Me and Gideon would be faced down in the streets and a loaded gun would be pressed to our skulls. I thought I was going to die.” T’Challa stared at him with solemn eyes. “And we couldn’t do a damn thing about it.”

“What can be done?”

“Sometimes...I feel like nothing can change it. Nothing short of dismantling the entire government. Keep the prisons full and get an entire unpaid labor force. That’s not something people will give up without a fight.”

“Then we will fight.”

Sam gave a sad smile.

 

**BedRock by Young Money**

 

It was hard to shop for the rule of the richest country on Earth. What could Sam give him that Wakanda had not already perfected. After much thought, he presented T’Challa with a mint condition Yankee snapback. The Wakandan turned the hat over in his hand, examining the fine details and the logo with a smile.

“I don’t understand the appeal.”

“It’s an accessory. It’s swag.”

“Swag…” T’Challa placed the fitted snapback on his head. “This is fashion?”

“No not like that.” Sam reached to take the hat off a bit and tilted it up at an angle. T’Challa watched Sam finish positioning it properly.

“But now it doesn’t protect against the sun.” The Falcon chuckled because sometimes it was easy to forget that his boyfriend was a foreigner from a cut off country. In moments like this he was hopelessly naive and adorable; two words that should never be used for a deadly warrior like him.

“It’s the style.” He stopped to stare into those lovely dark eyes and felt his skin heat up. “It looks good on you.”

T’Challa smirked as he circled his arms around Sam’s waist and pulled him flush against his chest. Sam turned the hat around so the visor was in the back. Now he was able to lean in all the way. They were practically the same height so their mouths lined up perfectly for a kiss. After a long, languid kiss that seemed to go on for eternity, Sam pulled back with a dreamy smile.

“ You now, I’m not from Bed-Stuy but I wanna make your bed rock.”

T’Challa laughed so hard the hat fell to the ground.

“I don’t get it.” He said between deep breathes.

“Bed-Stuy is a neighborhood in Brookly-”

“I think I need a physical explanation.” The king swept the ex-soldier off his feet and kissed him. Sam couldn’t help but smile at the fact that a grown man was carrying him, a grown man, princess style.

The hat was completely forgotten as they made their way to the bedroom.


End file.
